1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluoropolymer and a resist composition. More particularly, it relates to a fluoropolymer for a chemical amplification type resist and a resist composition, useful for fine processing employing far ultraviolet rays such as KrF or ArF excimer laser, or vacuum ultraviolet rays such as F2 excimer laser.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, along with the progress in fine circuit patterns in the process for producing semiconductor integrated circuits, a photoresist material having high resolution and high sensitivity is desired. As the circuit patterns become fine, a short wavelength of a light source for an exposure apparatus becomes essential. In an application to lithography employing an excimer laser of 250 nm or shorter, a polyvinyl phenol type resin, an alicyclic acrylic type resin, a polynorbornene type resin (e.g. WO01/63362) or a fluororesin (e.g. WO00/17712) has, for example, been proposed, but no adequate resolution and sensitivity, and high dry etching resistance at the same time, have been obtained.